Ma Ke Kahakai (episode)
Ma Ke Kahakai (Shore) is the 20th episode of Season 1 in the remake of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis During a hiking trip, Danny and Steve discover a body and discover that the victim died from a gunshot wound but during the examination, Steve falls, breaking his left arm. The team soon investigate the man's death and discover it might be connected to an ongoing murder investigation while Chin and Kono come to terms with the news that their aunt, Mele is dying. Plot Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams are hiking in the Ko'olau Range when they discover a dead body. Trying to get to the body Steve falls, breaking his left arm. Leaving Steve with the body, Danny runs to the mountaintop to get reception and calls Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua for help. Eventually, both Steve and the body are airlifted out of the area. With Steve in hospital being treated, Danny, Chin and Kono regroup to compare information and all agree that whoever dumped the body out there probably hoped that it would never ever be found and that wild boars would eventually devour it. Chin soon learns that the victim is fifty-three year old fisherman, Jack Leung. When Steve rejoins them, the team learn that the death may be connected to a case concerning a young woman named Vicky Hailama who Jordan Rutherford strangled to death but Jordan has seemingly disappeared. Hawaii Five-0 soon realized that Leung came across plans that Jordan's father, Donald Rutherford had and when Donald found out, he killed Leung. Steve and Danny arrest Donald and also find and stop the plane intending to bring Jordan to Hong Kong, China which means that Vicki Hailama's parents will finally get justice. In the meantime, Chin and Kono learn that their aunt Mele is dying with Chin admitting that it was their uncle, Keako who stole the $200,000 in the hope of getting a kidney from the black market so that it could save Mele. As such, Chin took the fall for his uncle, leading to Chin's own reputation as a cop being damaged. Later, as the Hawaii Five-0 team watch fireworks and listen to a band, Chin receives a phone call and informs Kono that Mele has passed away. Quotes Steve McGarrett: (To Danny) Stop talking for a second. Look at this view. This view This has not changed one bit since I was a kid. Everything else has changed, but not this. Steve McGarrett: Maybe someone's trying to lead me to Wo Fat. Danny Williams: Maybe Wo Fat's trying to lure you. Steve McGarrett: (As he is being helicopter evaced out) Hey Danny... Thanks, brother. (Danny smiles, points to himself, makes a heart shape with his hands and then points to Steve as Steve is raised up to the helicopter) (Getting ready to look over some fresh fish) Danny Williams: Alright buddy, after you. Steve McGarrett: All you babe, I can't get my cast wet. Dnny Williams: That's low. That's really low. Notes * Steve keeps in his backpack: chalk, climbing shoes, climbing rope, repelling harness,carabiners, various other rock climbing gear, knife, and duct tape, . * Steve McGarrett shattered his left forearm and received deep cuts on his face and arm from a fall. On the way up, a rock Steve was grabbing on to broke loose and hits him in the face, causing the fall. * Kamekona Tupuola signed Steve's cast after picking him up in his old bronco, with the caption "Wailoa Shave Ice. Best on the island" accompanied by a happy face. Aftor that, Steve wouldn't let anyone else sign it. * Steve has in the back of his truck an inferred or thermal camara. * Steve lets Sandrine to sign his cast when flirting with her. Her signature can be seen in the next episode. Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 1 (2010)